


Lust Quest

by Lesbianmoth_uwu



Category: mcyt
Genre: Chap 3 at 69 comments, Control Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gay, How Do I Tag, Insanity, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, here we go bois!, ill add more, make it a good one!, woooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianmoth_uwu/pseuds/Lesbianmoth_uwu
Summary: Ten days, ten different people. Tubbo should have listened and stayed where he knew it was safe. But now he was cursed because he had been stupid. So let’s join tubbo on his quest.His lust quest.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 127
Kudos: 611





	1. Curiosity cursed the cat (or ram)

**Author's Note:**

> Say who you wanna read about first in the comments cuz I’m havin a hard time choosing! Thank you! Love u all! :D

Clashing noises of swords rang in the brunettes ears, it made his head pound softly. The noise wasn’t an unpleasant one for tubbo. Though it got repetitive after a bit, like someone clicking a pen. Tubbo huffed. He had been sat on the sidelines of a small training pit Tommy and Wilbur had built a while ago, just sat watching. He had been told Tommy needed help with some technics so he wasn’t able to participate sadly.

Tubbo sifted to walk away, going unnoticed to the two fighting. Someone else might need some form of help right..

So the petite boy wandered out of Pogtopia to l’manburg. Stoping to talk to people around him and to look at every little bee that flue by. The docks were empty, most people were out and about with there own things, l’manburg and most other places were nearly empty. And when he did spot someone they were ether busy or didn’t need help with anything.

Tubbo let out a small pout as he strolled down the prime path. He had finished his most recent project and didn’t feel like starting a new one so soon. He walked. He had seen everything within and out of l’manburg. Walked. 

Tubbo hadn’t realized he had wandered to the very edge of there civilization. He stared out at the forest before him. He had been told numerous times not to wander to far off any beaten trail. They had no idea what could be out there. Creatures and ruins alike.

The sun sat right above the brunettes head high in the sky. I cast the forest in a gold shimmer.

‘Oh well, if curiosity killed the cat well I’ll be dammed’

Tubbo stood tall as he wandered into the labyrinth of trees, a wary smile danced on his lips.

—————

Tubbos feet ached by the time the sun had dipped lower in the sky, though his soft smile never left his face. He was proud of how far he had gotten himself. He had seen a few interesting things aswell, such as an abandoned village bordered by a massive flower field. It was a beautiful place tho ever second he spent in the village he felt watched. The fealing hadn’t really gone away ether. He had shrugged it off at the time.

Tubbo had passed through the village and field and had found himself wandering a small swamp. It wasn’t much, a few odd twirly looking trees and marshes. Though it did have some rather beautiful blue flowers. 

Tubbo hadn’t been able to fully enjoy the trip for the last little bit because he swore he felt someone or something gazing at the back of his neck. It was unsettling and made him feel exposed, it simply got worse with every passing moment. 

He started to jump and little noises from frogs or birds. Though something had sent him off in a sprint. A large branch behind him had snapped in half and he hadn’t though twice before running because of his pricked nerves.

Tubbo ran through the marshy land, trees casting long dark shadows that looked to be reaching for him, only spurring him on. He could hear his heart.

‘Wilbur was right, Wilbur was right!’ 

His mind screamed at him for not listening to simple instructions from the expresident he nearly didn’t register falling over someone and the sound of glass shattering.

Tubbos eyes flew open to stare at the person he had crashed into. Short black and grey hair, large hat and nose. They looked like the text book definition of a witch. Tubbo shot up and extended a hand to the person, (ignoring the pain in his legs and shattered glass next to them) only to have it swatted away.

The witch shouted a few incoherent curses and insults, glaring at the boy.

“Have you no decency to pay attention to where you are walking!” The witch snarled and jabbed a finger towards the shattered glass and his shirt “how are you going to pay up for hours of work just throw to the ground!” 

The witches words dripped with venom and anger that made tubbo slink back. Tubbo had only then noticed bright pink potion that fizzled staining the front of his shirt, quickly soaking into his skin.

“I-I’m so sorry! I h-have nothing on me right now to give you to make up t-this” tubbo started babbling apologies and other nonsense. he hadn’t noticed the witch’s nose scrunch up as the started to speak quick chants until a pink ring of light had materialized around both his wrists. The light gave way to revile small pink bands on his wrists almost like tattoos.

Tubbo froze and stared wide eyed at the witch that was now smirking evilly at him. 

“You have ten days to have ten different people cum within you, if you complete that then your off the hook kid. if not, then you become one of my little pets” the witch finished speaking with a short cackle, scooping up there belongings with a grin. “Your timer starts tomorrow, don’t worry I’ve done a little something to help you out.” 

Tubbo was frozen in place,

‘what had just happened, he should have listened to Wilbur’ 

He turned to watch them leave, to struck for words.

‘Had he been cursed? He has to- no no no! This is some sick joke some old hag was playing’ 

Tubbo started running home, sun nearly dipping to nonexistents.

‘He’ll go home and go to sleep, this’ll be gone! It’ll be gone, gone.’

Tubbo glared at the pink bands on his wrists as he ran, fear bubbling in his chest.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1
> 
> CW // basically non con and pretty aggressive 
> 
> Spoiler!!!!!!
> 
> ((((((Insanity))))))

Tubbo woke up warm. To warm. He felt like his body and world was melting around him. He pushed himself off his bed, the steep walls of the WhiteHouse glaring down at him.

He could already tell today was just going to drag on. Tubbo's mind raced through the events of the night before. Fear pricked at him as he rushed to the washroom attached to his room. 

Pink. The fucking pink bands were still on his wrists. "No no no! Please no!" 

Tubbo held his hands under the sink and scrubbed at Colour seeming tattooed to his skin. He nearly rubbed some spots raw, specks of blood threating to fall. Though the pink stood over the red skin, not even scuffed from Tubbos attempt to remove it.

Tubbo could feel his impending doom. His chest jumped at the thoughts of what he now had to do to survive. 

'How am I supposed to- how do- what' 

The brunettes heart jumped to his throat as someone knocked on his door. 

"Ay tubbo! I need some help!" 

'Quackity, it's just Quackity.' Tubbo took a breath.

"H-hey Quackity! I'll be out in a sec!"

Tubbo took a quick look in the mirror, taking a sec to fix himself a bit before walking out.

"Hi Quackity what's up?"He forced a small smile.

"Hey man! Wow you look like shit!" Tubbo forced a laugh and nodded. looked everywhere in the room but the other man, He could feel his eyes on him like fire.

Quackity cleared his throat and looked away. "Schlatt wanted you to go and post flyers around Manburg. I've done the left side for you so you only have to do the right."

"Oh O-ok! Thanks." Tubbo couldn't stop his voice from cracking. Quackity opened his mouth a few time before giving a small wave and heading out the door.

Tubbo felt like he was having a heart attack. Why had the older man looked at him like that, was this the 'help' the witch had given him.

The boy didn't want to think about it. He didn't feel safe here now. 

Tubbo rushed around the room to properly dress himself out of his pyjamas. He had his mind set on going to Pogtopia, he'll deal with the flyers later on.

Tubbo felt like a animal trying to escape from a cage, it was like every corner he turned someone would be there. Though surprisingly tubbo had managed to avoid somehow everyone of them, guess being a spy had its advantages.

By the time it was mid day the tattoos on his wrists started to tingle, sorta like a soft warmth. He pushed it aside.

Tubbo pushed past the entrance to Pogtopia and descended the steep stairs. He was set on finding Tommy, he's smart he'll know what to do! Right.

He nearly tripped in his rush to find his friend. But he found the ravine empty.

Well mostly.

He could hear Wilbur struggling with the farm. Tubbo knew the man had slipped a bit since his time since his presidency but still trusted him.

"Wilbur?"

The said man turned to look at the boy from his spot where he was messing with the farm machinery.

"Oh hello tubbo!" The dishevelled man greeted him happily.

"D-do you know where Tommy is?"

Tubbo felt his whole body buzz when the two made eye contact. 

"I don't think I've seen him today! We can check his room though!" Wilburs smile was slightly unhinged as he walk past him. Predatory almost.

Tubbo simply nodded and followed beside. 

The boy felt small as he walked beside the man and the wall, both towered above him. He felt like Wilbur was forcing him closer to the wall as they walked. At some point wil had moved his hand to Tubbo hair and stoped walking. Forcing the boy to the cold wall.

"Wilb-!" Tubbo was stopped by Wilbur gripping his waist and sticking his face in his hair.

"You smell lovey Tubbo." The odd statement was accompanied by the broken laugh. 

Any word of protest that Tubbo tryed to spit out was simply shush by wilbur as he slipped his had up his shirt and started to pepper kisses through his hair and face. Wilbur snickered as his simply picked the boy up and pressed him to the wall harshly. Tubbo felt the bands hot on his wrists as wil grabbed them.

"Wilbur wait! I- I dont-"

Wilbur laughted again and held him tighter against the cold stone.

"Shhh, your alright. Let me take care of you little bee~ you look delectable!" The older began to palm tubbo through his suit pants.

Tears pricked at tubbos eyes, he didn't want Wilbur soot to be his first. But than again what would have happened if he found Tommy, he didn't want his friend to think poorly of him. So maybe it was a good think he found wil instead of his best friend.

Within a few minutes Tubbo was pudy in Wilburs hands. He had the small boy trembling and mewling under him, having done nothing but tease the the boy. It made wil giddy.

Tubbos felt like his mind was melting, wil was giving him both to much and not enough fricken. And being a horny teenager didn’t help.

“Your being such a good boy Tubbo, so so good! Just for me~” wil cooed.

“Wil I- please” Tubbo trailed off.

“Oh, if you want something your gonna have to ask for it.” He pressed Tubbo harder into the wall and attacked the boys neck, pulling a high pitched moan from him.

“W-Wilbur I need you, please! I- I don’t, I-“ Tubbo cringed at his own neediness, he blamed it on the fucking curse! 

“There we go! Good boy Tubbo.” 

Wil stoped his assault on Tubbo neck to move them to his room, not wanting to injure the delicate boy on the wall. He would much rather do it himself. He stripped Tubbo the second they entered the dim room.

Wilbur flipped the boy on the bed and forced his head down to the mattress, absolutely swimming in the power contrast it gave him. 

Tubbo could hear the bubble of quiet giggles behind him, he would be lying if he said it didn’t make him scared. He didn’t worry for his life or anything, he trusted the man not to go that far... sorta.

Wil continued to coo at Tubbo as he slicked his fingers in his own spit. It made Tubbo jump when Wilbur began to rim him with his finger. It started to burn as the ex-president pushed in to the knuckle taring a broken moan from Tubbo. 

“You doing so well little bee, such a good boy! So pretty.” Wil pampered as he add a second finger with a thrust.

After a few minutes of scissoring the boy Wilbur removed his fingers and spat on is palm, and quickly slicked his cock in spit. 

“This is going to hurt a bit, but don’t worry it’ll go away quickly.” 

Tubbo attempted one finale time to wiggle away or protest the man above him. But his attempts were futile as Wilbur pushed into him. 

Tubbo felt like he was on fire, his whole body was trembling and littered with hickeys and teeth marks. His throat was scratch and broken from moaning and whimpering.

Wilbur bottomed out and stopped, both to give the boy time and to admire the sight he had created. Tubbos head and chest were held to the mattress by wils hand on the back of the boys neck, his back had an oh so markable bend to it.

Wilbur didn’t wait for Tubbo to give him the go ahead, it was possible the boy just wouldn’t. Wil started out slow still wanting to give Tubbo a second to adjust but soon set a quick pace. Drawing broken noses from the small brunette that could probably be herd 100 blocks away. 

Tubbo felt like he was going to pass out, every movement within him felt electric. Wilbur felt big, though Tubbo didn’t have anyone to compare it to, yet. Tubbo quickly gave into the feeling of every thing boiling up, he couldn’t take it. He tried to tell wil but His words were drowned out but slapping skin and moans as he cam hard on the bed. His legs gave out but Wilbur held him in place. Wil gave a few more hard thrusts drilling Tubbo into the bed and cam deep within him. 

The room spun in tubbos vision, his whole body ached. They were both panting hard, though Tubbo could hear Wilbur praising him in between heavy breaths. 

“Good boy Tubbo, so good. You rest and I’ll clean us up ok little be, you did so good.” 

Tubbo could feel his own consciousness slipping from him. He still felt full from Wilbur. It was oddly satisfying for the boy, though he was lying in his own mess and Probably bruises all over, he felt wanted. So he let himself slip into sleep, his mind barely registering the tattoos stop burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry it took this long I rewrote this like 3 times cuz I “need to impress the internet people”! And school and holidays are a bitch!
> 
> Please tell me who you wanna see next cuz I’m an indecisive bitch! :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions please ask em and remember comments and kudos fuel me! :D


End file.
